lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Memrme3
Memrme3 lives in the town memrme owned by memrme. memrme3 is the Potion master of the town he sell potions made to order and sells enchanted tools and weapons. memrme3 has three books so far which are: *Memrme visits pallet *The story of the name Memrme *The story of The Death Shovel The Death Shovel Was gifted to memrme3 by thelineguy, upon recieved a challange to find thelineguy in cathedral. memrme3 took on this challange but failed due to the time limit being over instead he got an iron helmet and shovel thelineguy that gave memrme3 a tour of cathedial.on this tour memrme3 killed 3 spidder jockeys with the shovel so he dubed it the death shovel. once memrme got home he enchanted the shovel with effency I which was later stolen by memrme who said he had lost it in lava but on the 18/07/2012 memrme said he had lost it in his many chest but then found and ran around town with it and fanily placed it in his generator which spat it back out repiaring it and removing the enchantment so memrme3 re-enchanted it with effency I, and made a speacil chest for it but it went missing again later that day memrme3 wrote the book about the death shovel. The Single Blaze Spawner By Town Memrme The single blaze grinder was made by memrme3 with help from memrme and deathstrider by making resources as memrme3 requested them. he built it to etholab's design.it was made to be a very effecent grinder as the town was stuck with a zombie grinder for so long but later out matched by the double blaze spawner.but is still used because it is very local to the town The Double Blaze Spawner Memrme3 was requested to help build the Double blaze grinder by Andre due to the single blaze spawner near town memrme. He started by installing the pistons rings and frame he then stopped due to boredom and not being able to get back (blastied ghasts). it was then finshed by zor. Town Memrme Memrme3 lives in the far conor of the town near to deathstrider's farm. Cobbling The Nether memrme3 started this project to keep himself busy and to get rid of all the cobble from the Big hole project and to make the nether near memrme level and safe from ghasts before the ghasts were nerfed but deathstrider and memrme soon thought it would be fun it turn it in too a pigmen killing field. Big Hole Big hole was a project memrme3 set him self to keep him self busy but was soon finished and left him with alot of cobble so he set off to make the nether ghast proof and level. he then made a mave of stair cases going up in different directions zor thought it looked like hogwarts from harry potter. Testing "The Reach" upon hy forming a town memrme3 asked for a visit hy said " not untill we get a gen up" so once the gen is up memrme3 went to the reach and asked for his tour but hy said no and killed memrme3 so he returned to test the members of the reach in there stregth as the attack everyone and anyone. memrme3 first killed dman but was soon killed but hy for a stuid mistake of following him to where he could use his sword but he got him down to half health while hy was using diamond armor.the next to die was dingo-winterwolf cliaming to be the best archer of the reach when every shot from dingo missed memrme but in the next fight with dingo memrme3 was killed and he was using diamond armor again. after the first fight with dingo memrme3 fought hy again with andre but they were both killed (and guess what hy was wear. yes diamond armor) they then started throwing insluats at us so we explianed we were using iron armor and if we used diamond they wont be destroyed. and we egg them. then came vemon memrme3 wanted to test him because he was told vemon is the best. which when memrme3 fianly got to fight him was true because all over fights were in protection, and this one was not but diamond armor again. but before memrme3 could fight vemon X_cal killed him when trying to see vemon. The Resluts Vemon and X_cal are not to be messed with vemon is very skilled and X_cal has a very powerful sword. but the rest of the town find there stregh within protection and within diamond armor so they are not as tough as they say they are other than vemon be careful with him he is a good shot with a bow (better than dingo) and is very skilled well much more skilled than the rest of the town.But in a war the reach will fall. (So, its not okay for me to "slander" people, but its okay for them to post this opinionated dribble. Double standard haha -Dingo) Egging "The Reach" Memrme3 and andre decide to pay a visit to the reach with some eggs there is a video of andre's ponit of view but not of memrme3.memrme3 entered the reach but was stuck so he just fired all his eggs over the wall. When later asked about how this impacted the Reache's moral, Dingo had this to say: "what he thinks was a victory on his part, actually fed my troops for months to come. Not only that, but his little video shows off some of our architecture." Memrme3s Village Memrme3 started along Peeeorfleee building a village.Its only acceable for friends of his. Category:Database Category:Players